


When The Bones Are Good

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Background Relationships, Booker | Sebastian le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Booker | Sebastien le Livre gets to love again, Car Accidents, Cute, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Nile Freeman, Original Character(s), Past Injuries, Past Relationship(s), This wasn't how they thought it would happen, Tired Dad Booker, Widowed, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: The one where Booker and Copley are both sad widowers who said they weren't dating but actually were and didn't know it.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Past Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Booker | Sebastien le Livre's Wife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	When The Bones Are Good

“Dad,” the voice called to him, “Dad wake up it’s time for school.” he shook him a little. 

“Daddy,” a small hand smacked him in the face forcing the man to sit up. 

Holding the assaulted cheek he sighed, “What did you do that for?” 

“It’s time for school,” all three answered.

He looked to the clock, shit. “Alright let’s go,” he’d fallen asleep on the couch again. As he got the boys out the door he grabbed the lunches he packed for them, made sure all homework was away, and got coats on them before getting out to the van. Once everyone was loaded up he dropped them off at school before heading back home. While they were at school was the time he used to get started on laundry, clean up, and prep dinner for a while while he worked on the book he was reading for work.

He picks the boys up at three and because it’s Wednesday he takes Horace to his violin lesson while he and his younger two swing over to the market to get a few more things for the next week. By the time they finish, Horace is done and it’s time to head home. 

Tomorrow is Thursday so Jean-Pierre has his tumbling class. Laurent and the boys will have to wait until the following Tuesday for their swim class again. It’s a rhythm that works and the tempo is changed by the visits or help of his dear friends. It’s what works for the widower and his three young sons. It’s a routine they manage for the most part if Sebastian could simply stop being so damned tired that he would make it up to the bed and not fall asleep on the couch again, his poor back was going to go out if he kept it up. 

“Dad, someone is at the door, I think it’s the new neighbour,” Horace told him. 

“Alright, here I come, come watch the stove for me,”

Horace does as he’s told, Laurent and Jean-Pierre stay at the table to finish their homework as he cleans his hands on a dish dowl. “Good evening,” he greets in french. It was something they started once the boys started talking, they spoke French at home so they would learn it and Booker how to read and write it on weekends. Copley turned around from the picture he’d been looking at in the foyer.

The man standing before him was not the man from the photo. Well, it was but this man looked aged, tired, and sad. It was a look he was familiar with, a look of grief. He wondered how long she’d been gone. 

“Hi I’m James Copley, I just moved in across the street, some of your mail was in my mailbox, I figured I’d bring it over and introduce myself,”

Taking the handful of envelopes he smiled at thanked him in French before switching to English, “Welcome to the area, I’m Booker,” he offered his hand to shake, which Copley took. 

“Thank you, I um-”

There was a quick call from the kitchen, “The sauce is popping,”

“Turn it off and put the lid on,” Looking back to him Booker forced a smile, “Sorry I should get back into the kitchen to finish up. It was a pleasure meeting you,” He was going through the motions of being polite. Sebastian had little patience for people that he didn’t already know, it was too much effort and his attention was focused on three boys he had to raise. 

“You too,” Copley left. 

They finished making dinner and ate, followed by baths, and a bit of tv and all four of them settled onto the king-size bed while Booker read them a few chapters from the book of the week until they all fell asleep.

\--

Copley would see the family in passing and would wave, Sebastian doing the same thing to be polite. Usually, it was only in the mornings when Sebastian was taking the boys off to school in the morning. One weekend Andy and Quynh decided he needed a break to get some time to himself and took the boys. Usually, Sebastian tried to catch up on sleep, clean up and get some laundry or something done but it was a nice day out. Sebastian went to the park instead and promptly fell asleep under a flowering tree instead. 

Copley would still find him like this about two hours later, the way he was propped up against the tree could not have been comfortable. Walking over he spoke, “Enjoying the day?”

Booker jolted having been startled from his sleep, “Fuck.” he yawned looking up to the other as he dragged his hand over his face. 

Kneeling, Copley met his eyes, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I saw you and thought I’d say hello, did realize you were asleep, sorry. Odd place for a nap,”

“Not the worst. What are you going out there?”

Sitting down fully, Copley looked around, “It’s a nice day out, wanted to get some air after being trapped in the office all week. Where are the boys?”

“With some family friends. They help me with the boys where I need it, and take them once a month for a weekend to give me a break,” He answered, this was usually where people would start asking where their mother was, what happened if he needed anything. 

Copley huffed a laugh, “Well at least they let you get some sleep.” Realizing that his statement must have come off as strange to the other man based on his facial expression he continued, “I noticed it that first night I met you. Since I lost my wife, I somehow manage to find others who have lost theirs as well. Misery loves company,”

“Sounds like something I would say. How long?”

“Five years. You?”

“Three, a car accident. It had just been us, the boys were at school that day,”

Nodding, Copley responded, “ALS,”

A silence fell between the two for a while before Sebastian finally got to his feet to stretch. “I’m going to head back, still things to do at home,” 

Copley walked with him and it was a quiet walk for the most part. The house was quiet and usually, he would play music or Joe would come over for the game but the season hadn’t started yet, and he and Nicky had the kids this month. 

“I have some leftover ratatouille, would you like to come over for some?” Maybe talking and befriending someone like Copley would be easier, better than going to those damned group sessions his therapist suggested. 

“Ratatouille?”

“We’re French,” he answered, “Painfully so, or at least I am, according to my friend but I make him the best Beef Bourguignon he’s ever had, so we call it even,”

Offering a small smile Copley agreed and followed the man the rest of the way home. “No children of your own?” The blonde questioned. 

“No, we were waiting. We were just getting settled when she got sick, the conversation was barely starting about planning our family,” As they stepped into the house he followed suit and left his shoes by the door to follow the man into his home. 

Space looked lived in. There was the odd toy, or article of clothing laying around. He saw a pile of books sitting on the table, more pictures scattered around some at various points of their lives. A music stand in the corner of the living room and a violin case. He definitely looked less tired then, there was a smile and happiness. 

“Who plays?”

“My eldest, Horace. I have no idea where he got the idea to play from but we are a year in and he seems to enjoy it and he’s making progress.” Nile had told him to let the boys find something they like to do so it could help them process. She’d been a godsend when Joe introduced her and it helped for the boys to talk to someone who had been there before. “Horace has his violin, Jean-Pierre has his tumbling classes and Laurent has art with my friend Joe. They all have swim,”

Copley had had a hard time coping with the loss of his wife by himself, he couldn’t imagine having to help three boys cope as well. 

“So what do you do Mr. Copley?”

“Honestly, I work in the billing department of business in the area, just an accountant really. Yourself?”

He brought over two bowls of food and a bit of bread. “Publishing company,” 

The nickname suddenly made all the more sense. Also explained the pile of books on the table. “It’s an easy gig, and I cheat just a little. I read to the boys and get their opinions before writing reviews for books in their age group,” It was the compromise they gave him so he could focus more on them and still keep a paycheck coming in.

Copley nodded as he finally took a bite of the food, it was melt in your mouth good. At least he wasn’t a helpless widower like some of the others from groups he’d gone to. “Least you know how to cook,” realizing how it sounded James backtracked. “I know how to cook, I can feed myself. It’s just it’s not as good when I’m the one who has to make it. Almost like it’s missing something that I can’t find,”

This caused the blonde to laugh, “Cooking was one of our favorite things to do. Our third date I cooked for her. Made cassoulet and it was a done deal,” he smiled.

“My wife was a good cook. She liked to try different recipes from all over the place. We may or may not have set the kitchen on fire once or twice,” Copley admitted. 

“I tried going to those recommended group meetings for widowers, most of them complained about how there was no one to cook and that all they have is take out. Oh, or that they keep burning the food. For a while, I wondered if it was just they sucked at cooking or if they were that bad. Most of them were just awful. We had a potluck once, one guy I swear he just dumped salt into the dish he made. It was awful to the point I felt my blood pressure go up after one bite.” Booker shuddered at the memory before getting up to get them water. 

“I hate casseroles and lasagnas now, can’t look at one without wanting to kind gag. After my wife died I swear it was like all the single mothers and women from my office and neighborhood kept giving me. I guess they all thought let’s give him food, and flirt. I was too miserable to actually want to cook for myself so I did eat them, but I got sick of them,”

Booker chuckled, “Were you even tasting the food you were eating?”

“Honestly I don’t think I was. You?”

Sipping from his water he set the glass down, “Nope. Nicky thought I was just being an asshole because it was the hospital food that they were giving me, which was like eating cardboard but even his food didn’t have flavor. He and Joe are all about flavor in their food,”

“So wait, Joe and Nicky are they…” he trailed off, as he did he watched Booker’s body language change, his tired eyes looking harder, his jaw clenched and his shoulders squaring. 

“They are, is that a problem?”

He shook his head, “No, no, I just wanted to get some clarification,” he watched as he relaxed. Well, that was one thing to take in, he was willing to stand by them. 

“But yes. Joe and Nicky are a couple, they have a daughter of their own. Andy and Quynh have the boys. Also, family friends, I’ve known them for years. They all really helped me with everything those months following Ellie’s passing. I was pretty out of it for about two weeks following the accident from what they told me,”

James couldn’t imagine that having a perfectly normal day and then waking up to hear that your wife was gone. That you didn’t get the chance to say good-bye. He decided to change the course of the conversation just a bit, “You ever get one of those guys in the group who refuses to get rid of his wife’s things?”

“Yup. One guy had his wife cremated and would carry her urn around with him everywhere,” To be honest it was sad. To have that much attachment to someone that even after they are gone, truly gone and cremated that you still carry them around. He didn’t need to carry Ellie around not when he had his sons and there were bits of her there in them. “I have my memories, I have our pictures and our boys. We’re well beyond the adjusting stage so it’s easier. The first year was the hardest,”

He also had a promise to keep. Just after Horace was born and they’d all come home. If anything happened to one of them but not the other that after a while they would move on. She’d always told him he didn’t need to be alone. He’d jokingly told her that if she went before him then he was already promised to Joe.

James nodded, “I shut down after, shut everyone out. I kept thinking about what could I have done differently, autopilot if you will. I was forced to therapy, the support groups came after. After a while, I finally admitted I needed a change. I was living in the house we had planned on starting a family in with all the reminders of Claire, I couldn’t do it anymore. That’s why I finally moved here to a smaller place. I considered an apartment but I got too comfortable with all the extra space a house could bring. I’ve been on the odd date but they didn’t go well enough to get to anything long-lasting. What is it about a widowed man that makes women flock to him?”

Shrugging Booker finished what was in his glass, “Wish I knew,”

Finishing off his bowl Copley pointed his fork in Booker’s direction, “Maybe it’s the sad look. They think we just lost our wife, we’re alone and sad and if they offer a shoulder to cry on, we’ll attach ourselves to them missing companionship,” 

“I th--Well hold on, I think you might have a point,” 

Laughing, Copley continued, “You realize how many of them tried to flirt with you after?”

“My wife always said I was a little dense, but how was I that blind? God makes our lives sound like a bad romantic comedy waiting to happen. Besides, I have three boys to raise and see off into adulthood. Easier to focus on them instead of thinking about dating,”

“Fair enough,” 

He didn’t use the boys as a crutch for not dating. If Ellie could fuss at him from beyond the grave she’d call him an idiot. They’d talked about moving on if anything happened to the other. The idea that something would actually happen to them was the part he didn’t account for. Finishing off what was in his bowl Booker started to clear up the dishes.

While Booker mentally debated over what to do next, Copley spoke first, “So, uh, any plans for the rest of your day?” 

“Not really, I have some books I need to read for work. I usually read during the week while the boys are at school. You?”

“I’ll find something to do, I’ll throw on some music, knock out the laundry, kind of why I was in the park I was procrastinating. I’ve spent all week staring at numbers, I rather give my eyes a break,”

“As I tell my kids, the sooner you get it done the sooner you don’t have to worry about it,”

With a smile, Copley replied, “Wise words. Thank you for the food it was good,”

“You’re welcome,” Booker showed Copley to the door. 

\--

Life continued on, however, Copley became a new addition to it. Sometimes they would see each other while they were out at the park, once or twice with the boys there as well. Once even at the grocery store. Every so often they could get caught up in a conversation about some topic or another. Sebastian found himself making a friend in the man. 

While hanging out at the bar with the others he brought up the idea, “Can I invite a friend to dinner?”

“We’re all right here, who are you inviting?”

He gave Andy a deadpanned look, “The new neighbor from across the street. They moved in a few weeks ago. Nice enough man,”

“Yeah, but since when do you make friends, Little Brother?” Quynh followed up.

“Since he moved in. He’s not a bad guy, he’s actually a widower himself. So as fucked up as it sounds we bonded over that. We’ve talked a bit more and he’s new to the area, I was just trying to be neighborly,”

“It is a fine thing to do, invite him,” Nicky agreed, Joe agreed as well. Andy finally relented with gentle prodding from her spouse.

\--

It took Sebastian nearly two weeks before he saw Copley again. They were coming from swim class that Booker could see that Copley was home. Pulling into the driveway he turned to the back seat, “Hey, you guys head on inside, I’ll be right there,” he sent the kids inside, while he went to go talk to James for a moment. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” James wasn’t expecting him, and aside from that first day they never appeared on doorsteps. 

“Yeah, everything is fine. My friends and I are having a dinner party in about three weeks. Well kind of, we bring some appetizers, drink wine, and play games. Thought I’d invite you if you weren’t busy. The kids will be staying at their grandparents’ house for the next few weeks so no worries about them being underfoot,”

“I need to check my calendar to make sure I have anything planned but if I don’t I’ll come over, thanks for the invitation. Anything I can bring?”

“Your preferred wine of choice, an appetizer, or dessert. We’re kicking off at six,”

“Sounds good,”

“Good, look forward to it. Good night,”

“Night,” he waved before closing the door.

\--

The boys were gone, the house clean, and the others started letting themselves in to get set up once they started to arrive. “So this guy Copley, is he coming?”

“He is, and since you all are here he shouldn’t be too far behind, I told him when we started,” Booker confirmed as he set down the plate of chocolate brownies with a chocolate mousse topping. Grabbing a summer roll he looked around the table, “Did you bring the fish sauce I like?”

Smiling, Quynh pulled it out of the bag, “Of course,” 

The doorbell rang. “That’s Copley. Alright, I’ll bring him in, Andy,” he pointed to her, “Be nice,”

Heading to the door he pushed his hair back and straightened his shirt, to let the man in. “Hey,” he greeted as if the man had a far way to go from his home to Booker’s. 

“I did, with wine and shrimp puffs,” He cringed, they were so last minute. He added his shoes to the pile and followed Booker to the kitchen once he was ready.

“Everyone, this is James Copley. Copley, this is Nicky, Quynh, Andy, and Joe,”

The others either waved or greeted him with quiet hellos, while Nicky set a plate and glass before him. “Feel free to help yourself to whatever you like,” Nicky offered a smile to him that put Copley at ease but he had a feeling there was more there. 

“No Nile?”

“Not tonight. Nile is currently serving in Afghanistan. She’s marine corp, fingers crossed this is her last tour and she’ll be home for good,” Joe explained.

Sizing him up, Andy asked, “So Copley, what is it you do?”

Finishing what he was eating, he replied, “Honestly, I’m the most boring man you’ll ever meet. I’m an accountant in the billing department. Nothing special,”

Booker had already warned them that he was a widower. “No more than Booker, he sits around reading books all day,” Joe teased.

“Says the one who hasn’t changed her hair in ten years, old bat,”

She tried to swat at him but he was out of reach, “I’m three years older than you and you’re the one with grey in his hair,”

“Ouch, Andromache, my love, that was just uncalled for,” Quynh only smiled as she looked to Copley, “This is them being nice,”

Nicky leaned in, “This is just how we love each other, others see it and think we’re crazy,” 

“Habibi, we were crazy regardless,” 

“So how did you all meet?”

Before popping a shrimp puff into her mouth Andy answered, “Citizenship prep classes, these are good,”

“All of you?”

“Hey, I said I was French,”

“Painfully so,” Joe confirmed. 

“Greece,”

“Vietnam,”

“Italy,”

“Tunisia,”

“You don’t really have any accents. Well accept Nicky, I hear it a little bit,”

Joe started laughing, “My heart spends much of his time in his own head and reading books printed in Italian. I was actually here during my childhood until certain events my family thought it was safer to go home until I made the choice to come back.”

“Bullshit, Nicky does it because depending on where he is he can pull the confused foreigner act and get out of so much trouble, isn’t that right, Little Brother.”

“None of us speak English at home, but we’ve all been here for so long we lost the accents on the way. Though it is rather cute hearing the kids get in and hearing Theia, Theia,” 

Setting his glass down, James inquired, “What’s Theia?”

“It’s Aunt in Greek. Our daughter and Booker’s boys all call us aunt or uncle in the language that is native to us,” Joe was kind enough to explain. 

“Even if he is French,” Nicky stage whispered behind his glass.

“That’s it you don’t get my creme brulee now, and see if I ever make you coq au vin again,” The two dissolved into laughter. The banter was comfortable to listen to. They kept it light and easy enough.

“When I introduced Booker to Eleanor-”

“Eleanor?”

“My wife, her name was Eleanor, I called her Ellie. But Joe did introduce us,” Before he could continue Joe swatted at him. 

“Let me tell it. Ellie was a sweet girl. She worked with me down at the gallery, which is how I met her. For a while, Booker and I lived pretty close to each other so once he was out of work he would come to the gallery to walk home with me. Sometimes Booker would even stay to help us set anything up if we needed it. Ellie, of course, got a crush on the once handsome Sebastian,” He blocked the hand coming at him from his friend. “So I staged a study group, Ellie would help me anyway, so adding Book was a no brainer. That got them talking because this one is hopeless,”

“Incurable romantic. At my wedding, Joe’s speech included ‘I helped my boy hitched’.”

As the food disappeared and the bottles of wine started to find their way to the bin Copley felt easier around them. They were good people. Funny and with an odd dynamic that worked in the way that only a found family could work. Once they deemed that they were finished eating the games came out, the friends opting for a trivia game. 

“Wait why do you all use first names but call Booker by his last name,” Copley finally demanded.

“Because that’s not his name,”

Rolling his eyes Booker chimed in, “Pay them no mind, it’s a horrible joke,”

“If it’s that bad then I’m dying to know,”

“Le Livre. Sebastian Le Livre is his name. Le Livre translation means ‘the book’ so Booker became the nickname that Andy actually gave him,” Nicky broke down.

As the night wore on he found out more of how they all met. How Andy and Quynh owned a bar and Quynh did a bit of the cooking for it. Joe was an artist that worked at a high-traffic gallery that would display his own works from time to time. Nicky worked in a bookstore in the downtown area. Of course, he knew about Booker already.

It was after midnight before the others decided it was time to head on time. The effects of the alcohol wearing off the earlier in the night. Copley was the last to linger on the porch, “Thanks for this. This was...I didn’t realize how much I needed this until I got here,” 

“You’re welcome anytime. We usually have another get together right after Christmas if you’re interested. Kind of like a New Years' party, we do it at Andy and Quynh’s, bring food, games, and the like. The kids are all there though, and we usually sleepover,”

Shaking his head, James answered, “I have no problem with the kids being there. As of right now, I don’t have any plans. I would go see my parents but they have plans to go out with friends. And yes, my parents still go out and have fun. If I came around they would simply be staying home, so it’ll probably be a yes,”

“Good, good night,” Sebastian stood by the door watching until Copley made it across the street and inside. 

\--

The following weekend Copley got the idea to finally go across the street to knock on the man’s door, this was a shot in the dark. A big one. But so far he hadn’t gotten the impression that it would offend the other. 

“Hey,” Booker still had his book in hand.

“Hi. I was wondering if you want to grab a bite to eat if you haven’t already had dinner. I know a great Korean spot if you’re up for it,”

Smirking the blonde replied, “Why Mr. Copley, are you asking me on a date?”

“No, no, I’m sorry if I crossed a line and made it weird. It wasn’t my intention. I know the boys aren’t home and thought maybe instead of cooking we’d go have dinner as friends.”

“Calm down, I’m comfortable enough in my own sexuality to take the invite without offense. All my best friends are queer,” He was fine with it. “I’ll grab my stuff real quick. Are we driving your car or mine?” he asked as he shoved his phone, keys, and wallet into his pocket. 

“I asked, I’ll drive,” 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the restaurant. Settled in and comfortably ordered what they wanted for the grill. 

“So when we got back from our date Claire invited me into the house, no problem, except the dog that she was dog-sitting had managed to get out of his crate and was hiding. We made it into the bedroom, started making out, getting undressed and he pops up out of nowhere and licks my bare ass. I end up on the floor, she’s laughing and the dog just looks so proud of himself for doing it,”

They’d been having a good night, talking, laughing, sharing stories. It was nice to go out with someone and it was not awkward when his late wife came into question. 

Shaking his head, Booker followed up, “When we started dating it was fall. So after the holidays and going home to see my parents I came back and it had snowed but I told Ellie I would take her ice skating. I’ve never set foot on the ice before that day,”

“How long did you last,”

“Ten minutes, then I slipped. I ended up hitting my head and Ellie is just cackling as she helps me off. Turns out she knew I couldn’t fucking skate, but she was happy because I tried. When did you know Claire was the one?”

“You don’t want to know that story, it’s kind of gross,”

“To be fair, I told you how my son shit on me,”

Copley put his hand up in defense, “The moment I knew I would marry that woman was when we both caught some stomach bug. I had a roommate at the time and didn't want to take it home to him so I stayed at her place. Just sick for days, it was gross and came from both ends. I’m sitting on the toilet, she’s in the bathtub with a bucket in her lap, just finished a round of puking and I thought ‘Yeah I’ll marry her’. If you can survive seeing someone at that level and still care for them, you’re in for the long haul. I proposed three weeks later. You?”

“I think after we’d been dating for three or four months and we’d already started sleeping together. Ellie tells me she’s going to change and I said I might as well get changed too and go to follow her to the bedroom. She told me, no, and I waited outside the bedroom door. Then it occurred to me that I am sleeping with this woman, she just told me to wait while she changed into some frumpy pajamas, no makeup, and a messy ponytail,”

“At least yours was cute,”

Shaking his head he started to gather up the dishes for the waiter when they came by, “I watched the woman I love give me three boys, changed diapers and have seen all of them at the worst of being sick, I’m not phased anymore. Being a parent does this to you.”

“Looks like you’ve been doing very well with them. They seem happy at the very least,” They looked adjusted.

“Can’t take all the credit on that one. Have a lot of help from my friends and the in-laws. But they’ve been there since day one really. I was lucky to meet all of them.” The bill was set before them. “We’ll split it,”

“But I asked you out, sir,”

“And I am perfectly fine with going dutch on dinner,” 

They both paid half.

\--

It wasn’t the last ‘date’ they would have. Most times they would have dinner together Sebastian or Copley would invite the other over. On a few occasions, James even convinced the Frenchman to join him for a get together at a family member’s home. 

“So you’re dating Copley?” Joe asked while they were out doing some grocery shopping.

“I’m not dating him, he’s a friend I’m having dinner with every so often. We talk, it’s nice,”

“You two spent most of the summer hanging out while the boys were gone. You took him to the bar, you’ve had dinner at least twice a week every week. Sounds like fucking dating to me,”

Scoffing, “Say what you will, it’s not a date. We aren’t dating, we never kiss or hold hands. Not dating,”

“You’re dating and don’t realize it. Besides he’s a nice enough man, you have plenty in common. Should get back out into the dating game,”

“I am getting back into the dating game. I have a dinner date with a woman I met while working in the office over the summer. We ended up chatting for a bit and she asked me to dinner,” 

“Alright, just remember it’s okay to admit you like the guy. Nothing wrong with finding you like other men besides myself. Though you did promise if anything happens to Nicky we marry each other and raise the kids.”

“I would never go back on that promise,” he smiled, elbowing his friend playfully.

\--

“Hey, dad,”

“Yeah?” he didn’t turn around as he finished clearing up the kitchen.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Smirking he replied, “You just did,”

“Dad,”

“Alright, alright, what’s up, what do you want to ask me?”

“Are you and Mr. Copley dating?”

“What? No. No, we are not dating, we’re hanging out, talking, nothing crazy,”

“Sounds like dating,”

“Well, it’s not. He’s a friend. We have a few things in common so it’s nice to be able to just hang out. Does it bother you or your brothers?”

He shook his head, “No, have fun,” he left the kitchen to go back to what he’d been doing before.

\--

Copley had tucked himself away on the couch, with a bad movie and blanket, when the doorbell rang. Whining softly he got up wrapping his blanket around him to answer the front door. “Booker?”

Arching a brow Booker chuckled, “Did I interrupt something?” he asked, taking in the slippers, flannel pajamas, and stretch t-shirt and blanket wrapped around him.

“Just a bad movie night. Come on in, it’s chilly out,” Once Booker was in the house and removed his coat James could see that he was dressed in a button-down and slacks. 

“Hot date stand you up?” James inquired. 

“I wish she had. She was awful, I mean when I met her,” He saw Copley hold his hand up to make him pause. “Let me get us a couple of beers first and then you can tell me about it,”

“Thanks, sorry I kind of just barged in like this,” He called out as he settled onto the couch and took the beer when it was offered. 

“No worries, I’ve done it to you a few times. Now, what happened?”

Taking a swig Sebastian sighed, “Alright, this is the one I told you about from the office building of the publisher I work for. She seemed really nice when I met her and we were standing there talking about books. We got on our date and it started off okay. We got to the restaurant and she made a comment about the place, you’ve seen the places I go, I’m not flashy, I’m practical,” Sebastian explained. “So we get in, we're seated, she immediately starts complaining about how a group of five was seated before us even though they came in after. James, it was only a ten-minute wait. I let it go and continued on. Once we put in our order the conversation started off well enough, where we went to school, siblings, things like that. She has negative views on immigration and I told her I was an immigrant she just made that face like she knew she messed up. That was her strike one,”

“Why strikes?”

“I do strikes, hit three and I just leave dinner. If she stayed at one I would have finished dinner and never gone on another date. So she shut up on that topic, I asked if she’d been married before, she said she is, told me she was leaving him,”

Copley interrupted, “She’s married?”

“Yes. The entire time we were talking during the summer I never saw a ring. She doesn’t wear it,”

“Were they separated?”

“She was, he wasn’t. Said it was because he wasn’t making enough money so she could do what she wanted. Strike two. I get to strike two this is where I usually go to the restroom and ask one of the others to call me like it’s an emergency. It was a plan we all used back when we were all dating. I was waiting for the right point. Our food came, we started eating so we were quiet. She asked if I’ve been married. So I told her I was married, and have three boys. She said she hoped they lived with their mother because she was not going to be a stepmother to a bunch of brats. Strike three. I asked for my food to be wrapped up, paid the bill, and left. She can find her own way home plenty of cabs in the area,”

Turning to Copley, Booker could see the gears turning in his head as he opened and closed his mouth trying to figure out where to start. “You were only on a first date, what made her think you two would even see a second? Or that it would go far enough that you would be with her long term enough to meet your children. Secondly what the hell did she think was going to happen you would date her and just say I’ll never see my kids again?”

“That’s what I was trying to figure out. Makes me never want to date again,”

“You only say that now because you’re frustrated. How about this, I’ll pop some popcorn, you go get changed, and come back we’ll watch more shitty movies?” It was a plan for him. He even brought in his leftovers to Copley if he hadn’t eaten dinner yet. 

In the morning wrapped in his blanket and still blurry-eyed, Copley walked Booker out to lock up, not even thinking the shorter man leaned in to press a quick kiss to the blonde’s lips. The action chased off the haze of sleep and before he could apologize, Sebastian’s lips were on his once more. 

Oh. 

“Um…” Booker pulled away so there was barely space between them.

“Yeah,” Copley nodded. It wasn’t a bad kiss, he wanted to do it again. 

“I’m not sure what to really do right now,”

“Come back in so we can sleep some more and we’ll talk about it while I make breakfast,”

He didn’t argue it, instead just followed Copley back inside and this time up to the bedroom to crawl in beside him where for the first time in a long time he was happy to share a warm bed with someone wrapped in their warmth.

Feeling Copley turn over to face him his blue eyes opened, “Good morning,”

“Try afternoon,”

“Slept half the day away,”

“I think it was worth it,” the arm around his waist tightened. 

“Maybe for you, someone told me I was getting breakfast. No one ever makes me breakfast,” 

“How about we call it brunch then?”

“Deal,” before he could stop himself he was stealing another kiss. Fuck. Pulling back he admitted, “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. I don’t mean that as a ‘why’ am I doing this but more or an ‘I’ve never done this before'. Up until recently, and by recently I mean this morning, I’ve only found myself with women, and my wife. I’ve never fully entertained the idea of dating or being with a man. But we’ve damn near been dating for months without putting a title to it,”

“Do you want to put a title to it?” Seeing the look on his face Copley shushed him, “You don’t have to right away. Take some time to think on it,” 

“I want to put a title to this, I know I like you. I know we have a great deal in common, and I felt more going on our not dates than I have actually gone on dates, but I want to take this slow, I need to take this slow.”

“We can do that.” 

“It’s not just me you’re getting, you want me to have to want them too if this continues,”

“I understand, and I’m willing to take that step, I told you we can take this as fast or as slow as you need it,” 

James watched as the blue eyes searched his face looking for any kind of sign that would tell him not to do this. To give him a reason to cut and run. Instead, he watched as the other relaxed. 

\--

They’d been taking things slowly so far. Usually spending the most time together when the boys are away, and even the odd date with all of them going to and not staying for dinner. It was Sebastian’s test to see how Copley interacted with the boys if they liked him well enough to keep putting up with him coming around. So far it seemed to be working, so much so that the boys asked if Copley would join them on their trick or treating.

“Papounet, Papounet,” Jean-Pierre let go of James’ hand as he instead ran up to catch his father who was trying to keep a better eye on his two other sons. 

“Papounet, he calls me, ah, and what does my son ask of me on this day to use such a title?”

“Sing This Is Halloween, “ He jumped excitedly. 

“Yeah, you sing it every year and you haven’t sung it yet,” Laurent confirmed.

He could feel the brown eyes watching him with a knowing smile. “Fine I will sing it, but you have to help, including Mr. Copley even if it’s only in English,” 

Four pairs of eyes set on him until he agreed. Horace nabbed his father’s phone from his pocket to find the song on youtube so they had the music. Once it started he sang for them as promised. When they headed back to the house James realized he was in much deeper than he thought he was before. That he could enjoy these kinds of things. 

\--

Tossing in bed James gave up on any bit of feeling comfortable in his own bed. Grabbing his phone he sent a single text.

I don’t want to be alone tonight. - James

Then don’t be. I’m waiting for you. - Sebastian.

Taking no second thought to the idea James left his bed head across the street where Sebastian stood in the front door in his own pajamas waiting for him. The boys had already gone off to bed so it was just them and they settled in for the night. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing was wrong. Just, the bed seemed too big. Everything was too quiet. What about you? Are you okay with this? Said you wanted to take it slow,”

“We’re sleeping together not having sex.” That would be a different bridge when they came to it. For now, this was enough, and in the morning he was out the door before the boys woke up for school.

\--

When Thanksgiving came around that weekend before the group of friends decided to have a Friendsgiving. Booker invited James to join them as well. It was more or less official at this point. 

“Hi Copley,” Andy smiled as she moved in to shake his hand and she pulled him into a hug. “I heard the news,”

He did hug her back, “Is this my shovel talk? Don’t hurt him or I hurt you?”

“No, that’s Joe. You hurt him you answer to joe, but you hurt my boys, I’ll fucking end your shit. I know more than enough cops and COs that will look the other way if I come after you.”

“Noted. But I’m not going to do that. I love those boys, I love him. They are a package deal, I know that I’m ready to accept that,”

“Still watching your ass,”

When he got back around to being in close proximity to Sebastian he smiled, “Your friends love you, you know that right?”

“I do. Who was it?”

“Andy. Don’t say anything, I think it’s sweet.”

\--

A few weeks later a thick layer of snow covered the ground. Copley grumbled as he set about the task of digging out the walkway, driveway, and sidewalk. He noticed Sebastian and the boys must have been out early to have gotten it early. 

Knocking on the door he was greeted by Horace, “Hey Mr. Copley,”

Smiling, he started to step in, “Hey, where’s your dad?”

“He’s taking a nap in his room right now. We’re just watching Tv,”

Hanging up his coat he peeked into the living room, “You guys eat lunch yet?”

“There’s some stuff we can heat up,” 

“How about you help me make lunch? That way I can take something up to your father and you guys get something better than something heated up?”

Horace agreed to the idea and went with him into the kitchen. They’d already gone shopping so there was plenty of stuff to eat for the week. “Can we have those waffles you made for us before where you put the ham and stuff in them? Dad got lunch meat for us,”

Nodding he got started with Horace’s help and they soon had some ham and cheese waffle sandwiches and soup ready leaving the boys to eat in the kitchen while he took a plate of food to share with Sebastian upstairs. Edging the door open he felt his heart clench a bit. Sebastian was propped up with a few pillows, and his knee elevated. A heating pad was on his knee and what were probably hot compresses that have most likely gone cold. On his shoulder and elbow. Setting the plate down he pushed the hair away from his face, “Hey,” 

Waking up Booker tried to sit right up, only to be stopped, “Easy, easy, everything is fine. The boys are okay, just made them lunch. What did you do to yourself?”

“Played with the boys and shoveled everything. By the time I got in everything hurt so here I am,”

“Want something for the pain?”

“Already took something. I haven’t been asleep that long really so it’s too early for a second dose. What did you make the kids for lunch?”

“Ham and cheese waffles, I made one for you too. Come on, sit up and eat,”

Sitting up Sebastian adjusted himself so he could eat, “Did you get yourself all dugout, or do you need help?”

“No, I’m all dug out and here to enjoy the rest of my snow day with you and the boys, which you already got out of the way. How did I sleep through that?”

“Because I took them out early this morning,” he smiled. “Something we did with them when Ellie was still around, the minute the snow stopped we’d get them dressed and head out the door to play in the fresh snow. Once they’d had enough I got them an early breakfast, hot chocolate, and let them crash in the living room before I shoveled. Please don’t fuss I already had to talk Joe down from rushing over here with Nicky and Amaria,”

Sighing he agreed and instead took up the other side of the bed to watch some tv while Sebastian got the chance to get some sleep until it was nearly time for dinner. Heading down he noticed a bit of a limb but didn’t push it as he let Sebastian get the boys into the kitchen to help. 

“Where did you learn to cook?”

“My father was a chef, I learned to cook from him. My mother was a teacher,” Sebastian explained, “Both have retired now, well sort of. My mother no longer teaches but she works in the school’s library. Mr father is content to simply stay at home and volunteer,"

“Dad we have to remember to bring Nutella when we go for grandpa’s crepes,” Horace reminded him. 

“You’re going away?”

He had planned on telling him, just not like this. “We are, we’re going to stay with my parents over the Christmas break, we’ll be back on the second. Usually, they come here because it’s easier for them to travel. However, my mother had a slip and fall so traveling with a broken leg isn’t the easiest for her,”

After dinner was cleaned up and the dishes settled he set the boys to get ready for bed while he went to talk to James alone. 

“I was going to tell you,”

“Were you?”

Frowning, the blue eyes narrowed a bit in question, “Yes. It was only decided last night that we would go because this year is when my parents would visit them and they usually come to us. I had planned on telling you when you came to stay the night Thursday,”

Deflating, James closed the space between them, “I’m sorry,”

“Forgiven, we’ll figure this out a bit better. Now get home, before they come looking for me,”

“Deal, get off your knee,”

\--

By the time they made it to the house in Mariselle, the boys were ready to fall asleep. The following morning his mother sent him and Horace off to the market and that’s where Horace took the chance to talk to him. 

“Hey, dad,”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Do you like Mr. Copley?”

Nodding, the father responded, “I do. He’s a good friend,”

“I saw you kiss him,” Shaking his head, Horace followed up, “You look at him the same way you used to look at mom. Smile at him too, you haven’t smiled like that since mom died,”

There was no hiding it, with a large sigh he urged his eldest to have a seat so they could have this conversation. “A long time ago when it was just your mom, you and I, your mom and I had a conversation about what we would do if anything happened to either of us. It was always a what if really, but then it happened. Your mom and I agreed that if anything happened to either one of us that when we felt the time was right we’d give love a second chance. I’m taking that chance with Mr. Copley a bit,” Sebastian explained. “Does it bother you?”

“Why would it bother me?”

“Well I mean it’s new, and I’ve never talked about seeing anyone. I’ve also never said anything about if I ever liking men before,”

“Well we like him, he’s nice, and he’s fun. Mr. Copley makes you happy. He could come around more,” the preteen shrugged. 

Smiling, the father kissed his son's head, “Okay. Come on, let's get going before your grandmother wonders if we got lost,”

\--

Getting home felt much better about stepping off of the plane and walking right into James’ arms and kissing him. 

“Sebastian,” the shorter man pushed him back a bit in surprise.

“The boys know, turns out we weren’t very discrete about it,”

“Oh,” he laughed. He could see the boys waiting, “Hey guys, ready to go home?”

“Yeah.” Horace smiled. As they headed out to the car, the eldest asked, “So can we call you something else? Mr. Copley makes it seem like you’re a teacher,”

Laurent chimed in, “What about Uncle Jamie?” 

Jean-Perrie bounced forward to catch his hand, “I like Jamie,”

“Yeah, I do too. I can be Uncle Jamie,” James agreed. 

\--

“I have to know, why a king-sized bed?”

“Because we liked to spread out and had children who crawled into bed with us whenever there was a storm,” Making himself comfortable, Sebastian closed his eyes. “Are you going to stay over there or swim to me?”

“Swim to you?”

“You’re the one who said it was a sea of bed.” 

“Don’t make me regret doing this if you’re going to bring up my lame jokes,”

There was a clap of thunder and flash of lightning. “Stay there,”

“What?” 

“Just stay there, you’ll see.” Turning the light out Sebastian waited. Just as James was about to say something a little voice said something else instead. 

“Daddy?”

“Come on, right between us,” He told him. Jean-Perrie crawled up under the covers between them. Smiling, James watched as after a few more minutes Horace was the next to join them. 

“Laurent likes to hold out the longest. He’s my late one,” Sebastian whispered. 

It was another ten minutes before Laurent finally came into the room and crawled into bed. This is something he imagined would happen with his wife until they were told how sick she was. James didn’t think he would get this, but he had it. The more time he spent with the boys the more he found himself loving them like his own.

\--

Since the weather was starting to get nicer Copley had posed the idea the weekend before to an outing with all of them. The boys and Sebastian seemed onboard with the idea so when he arrived at the house only for Laurent to let him in, still dressed in his pajamas he was confused. It only made more sense when he found his boyfriend with a lapful of 12 years old. 

“Hey, you two feeling okay?” The weather was still iffy and the chances of catching the flu were very possible. 

“We’re fine, I’m sorry, today is just going to be a quiet one in,” Sebastian informed him. Nodding James took a look at everything before telling them he would be back. To join them on the couch. After a while, Sebastian finally managed to get Horace out of his lap so they could go make lunch. 

Pushing his hand through his hair the taller of the two spoke, “I’m sorry. I know you were looking forward to having the day out and the boys were too,”

Waving his hand he stopped the apology, “I’m not mad. I’m worried, is he okay?”

“Technically yeah. Since the accident, they have had nightmares. They used to happen a lot more following the accident. They are less frequent now but every now and again it happens. But the thing about the nightmares is that they dream I die. So when they do have these nightmares and cling to me for the next day or so for comfort. I let them until they feel better, right now I know he’s feeling a little better because he let me come into the kitchen without following me,”

“You don’t just tell a man that and expect him to not want to just cry, Bastian,”

Smiling he pulled him closer to get a kiss in. “No tears, help me make lunch and when we go cuddle this time we’ll work you in too,” 

When they did go back into the living room after eating lunch James let Horace stretch his legs out across his lap. While it looked like James was just scrolling through his phone he was actually updating a list he started making when they started dating. He had things the kids liked or disliked. Things they enjoyed in school and out of school. 

Sebastian finally slipped Horace out of his lap to step away for a moment. Wrapped in his blanket, Horace nudged James for his attention, “Are you mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad. There will be plenty of chances for us to go out, but I want you and your brothers to all be up for that trip. Besides, staying inside is fun too. What about you, feeling better?”

Horace nodded as he relaxed on the couch waiting for his father to return.

\--

“Hello,”

“I need help,”

“What’s wrong? Who is hurt? Where are you?”

“Not that kind of help. Howdoihavesexwithaman?”

“What the fuck did you just say, Booker?”

Sighing, he flopped over onto the couch, “We’ve been making out like teenagers. We get a little handsy but that’s it because I said I wanted to take things slow. But I’m going to admit it, I'm horny. Yeah, no, yeah that’s the only way I’m going to sum it up right now. Because this is getting to be too much. He’s right there and I can't touch him, because I don’t know what I’m doing, until a few months ago I was straight,”

Joe rolled his eyes and he settled back down in his chair, “We’ve been over this. One, you don’t have to add a label to it, and two, you’re too young for a midlife crisis,”

“Fuck that, I’m cashing it in early I think I’ve entitled to it at this point,” 

“You’re overthinking this. Just be honest with him, do not go to porn for ideas. Use condoms, they make life so much easier. I’ll send you some information to give you a better idea,”

“Thank you,”

“Of course, just be safe, take it slow, use plenty of lube, listen to your body, call if you need help,”

“The last thing I’ve going to do is call you in the middle of having sex,”

“Can’t say I didn’t offer my assistance though,”

\--

When Sebastian slept all the lines on his face disappeared. For once the single father looked rested, which wasn’t something James saw on him often. Reaching out his brushed blonde strands away from Sebastian’s forehead. James felt a bone-deep satisfaction he hadn’t in a long time, not just from their coupling but from where they were in their relationship. Shifting his weight James stretched out across the large bed to lay his head on the softening belly but with the angle to look at the lover. The movement woke Sebastian enough that he was then aware of the fingertips finding one of his scars. Seb had mentioned the car accident, little bits and pieces, he avoided it where he could. 

“Collapsed lung, from the accident,” Before James could say anything Sebastian continued, “Broken collarbone came through the skin, fractured ribs, broken elbow, concussion, broken knee, broken nose. Something about my liver I can’t remember the word for it but they had to open me up for that too. Then just cuts and bruises, as well as torn muscles and tendons. There are a few pictures of the whole thing that were used in the lawsuit. Four cars involved including the one that started it,” 

Holding his hand he gave it a comforting squeeze. “You don’t have to tell me,”

“I want to, you should know,” He knows the question has been there for a while. “We moved here because we were going to have another baby. We needed a bigger space, the boys were growing, and this place has a basement that we had plans on finishing. The idea was that for a while the baby would just share our room, we were going to take our time finishing the basement, and give that to Horace when he started high school. Then the baby would have their own room,”

“The baby was a surprise,” It made sense now, he felt a knot forming in his stomach over it. 

“Damn sure was. Ellie sprung it on me on my birthday. Gave me a card that said my gift was going to be late and had the due date listed. We were on our way back home from doctors to find out the gender, she refused to do it without me so I took the day off. That’s when we were hit, a huge pickup truck ran the red light trying to run from the cops. It hit her side, causing us to flip onto our side. By the time I woke up to really understand anything that was happening let alone where I was it had been over a week. Ellie’s parents made the drive down to help out. Joe had the misfortune of telling me about Ellie and the baby,” his voice sounded watery towards the end as he tried not to cry.

“What happened after?”

“The driver is in prison, there was a lawsuit for what they did. Her parents filed it. I was in no place to do anything, I spent the rest of the summer in the hospital. The others helped where they could, and spent a lot of time helping us that first year. Dealing with the boys was harder, they were watching me come back from the accident and had just lost their mother, on top of a recent move. When Nile came along I was so fucking grateful for her help. She’d lost her father around their age, having Nile talk to the boys helped more than the therapy did. It gets better, bit by bit. So here I am, a widower, and single father to three boys, and just tired,” 

“You’re doing better than you think,” Moving to hover over Booker he pressed a kiss to his lips.

Smiling Booker kissed James again, “I am. I have them, and our family, and you,” 

“You do have me,”

“Hey, what time is it?”

Turning his head he checked towards the cable box, “Past your bedtime old man, after midnight,” 

“I’m old, but you’re the one who is older, Happy Birthday, old man,” Cupping the back of James’ head he guided him into a kiss. 

“Shut up, you’re the one with all the grey,”

Arching a brow the younger leaned back into the pillows once more, “You know what I don’t think you deserve to have your birthday gift now,”

“What if I do that thing from before, think that’ll get me my points back to get it?” 

“It’s a start,” he grinned. 

A while later Sebastian laughed causing the elder to look at him a bit confused. “What?”

“I can’t reach your gift. I'm on the wrong side of the bed. It’s in the bottom drawer, there’s a bow on it.” 

Doing as instructed James sat up when he produced a small box. Without questioning the size of it James opened it to produce a set of keys. “Keys?”

“House keys, my house keys. Now when you come spend the night or want to come home and just come right over instead of waiting for me to get in with the kids you can,” The blonde explained. 

Leaning over he pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Thank you,” 

\--

2 years later

“It doesn’t look right that way, try it differently,”

“Move both of you, oh my god, you’re worse than Theia and Auntie,” Laurent started moving the frames around until the one of his now two fathers sat in the middle. On one side was his stepfather and his wife and on the other his father and his mother. It tied it all together Nicely, Neither would be forgotten.

“That’s looks good,” Sebastian agreed. 

“Yeah, now will you two knock it off I’m trying to study for my test,”

“Me too!” Horace cried out.

James tried his best not to laugh, “We got good kids,”

“We? What’s this we? I did the hard work, changing diapers and going to work with baby ick on my shirts,”

“Yeah, you did the hard work and I got all the fun,” as if to drive his point home James called for Jean-Pierre to get in the car so they could get to practice.

As the door closed he was answered with a fond, “So lucky I love you,”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the English version of Uncle in Arabic so just to confirm what I said in the fic the kids call everyone Uncle or Aunt in their respective languages and at home Booker only ever spoke French when they are home unless they have company.
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
